


Save Fail

by Mykea



Series: Poke-Crossed Lovers [9]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Ash's Pokemon - Freeform, Brotherly friendship, Feels, Fluff, Noivern VS Zapdos, Poke Parents, Pokemon Evolution, Pokemon Friendship, friendship fluff, letting go, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mykea/pseuds/Mykea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Noivern's fight with Zapdos, everyone's proud of him for facing of with the Legendary Bird Pokemon. But Hawlucha is having a hard time... Adjusting to Noivern's new form. And more importantly, why does he feel like such a failure? (XYZ - EP 17)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Fail

“How are you feeling?” The Phoenix lands next to Luchadores. “Hopefully not too shaken up.” He chuckled, fluffing his wings up and trying to get bits of dust out of them from the battle – that he lost.

The fighting type just grunted. “I’m fine.” Crossing his arms was a signature pose for the bird, but something was wrong. “It’s weird, he’s _bigger_ than me.” Hawlucha’s voice shook as he confessed this bit of information, staring up into the tree and seeing Noivern eat fruit happily. He knew Zapdos was still around, letting the humans enjoy the festival. “I’m proud, Talonflame. I am… I just…”

“You feel like you let him down?” Talonflame’s eyes darted back up to the tree. The kid had proven himself today. There was no need to feel whish washy. “Oh Hawlucha, you don’t need to feel that way –“

“But I _did_ ,” Hawlucha hissed, ruffling his feathers. He began to storm off, not looking up anymore, not looking at Talonflame, a Pokémon he respected like a brother, he tried to think about other things…

Like how he was a failure.

Pikachu came over to them, stopping Hawlucha in his tracks, the electric mouse didn’t seem to be having a good time either. They wondered why – “Guys. _It’s back_.” Pikachu shivered, trying to run away from the Slurpuff that was trying to track it down. “I can’t fight it, so I’m trying to run away from it, why does this keep happening to me?!”

Pikachu darted behind Hawlucha whose eyes gazed to the girl, dressed in a tiara, it reminded him of Miette’s fluffy monster. “Uh, hello.”

“Ah! Hello! Have you seen a Pikachu –“

“That way –“ They pointed, Pikachu’s shiver could be felt behind Hawlucha, Talonflame laughed. Slurpuff didn’t even blink, she just bounced away and hummed. Pikachu glared…

“Thanks guys. I owe you one.” He sat down, Talonflame laughed. “I don’t get it. They’re… coming in _hordes_ …!” Why did those things find him attractive? First it was Sawyer, then it was Miette, now it was every Slurpuff in Kalos! Hawlucha chuckled, patting Pikachu on the head.

“Your attractive, can’t help that.” Pikachu crossed his arms with a huff.

“What were you guys talking about?” Talonflame smirked at his brother, who sighed. “Hawlucha’s having papa-bird feels over Noivern evolving.” Hawlucha grumbled and managed a ‘shut up’, Talonflame laughed. Pikachu blinked. “He also thinks he let him down.”

“Let the whole world know, why don’t you?”  
  
“I think I might.” Talonflame chuckled, seeing Hawlucha all huffy was cute. But still, he knew the fighting type would get over this… whatever it was eventually.

Pikachu blinked, then looked up to Talonflame. “Are you two fighting?” Talonflame laughed and nodded.

“We’re just having a disagreement, and also, Hawlucha’s feeling lesser now that Noivern’s ah, left the nest, as they say.” Pikachu’s mouth opened wide, he let out a little laugh and then looked up at Noivern. “The kid battled a legendary. He really proved himself. But think Lucha’s having a hard time letting go.”

“Letting go of what?”

Talonflame shook his head. “Being a parent.”

+++++

“Hey-! Bro!” Noivern flew down next to Hawlucha. By the time he landed it made the ground shake a bit. _Great_. He’s even strong enough to make Earthquakes happen now. “What’s going on?” Noivern chirped, walking back over to the huffy Luchadores. The bird had his fists clenched and head ducked, trying to avoid eye-contact.

“N-Nothing. Just, uh. I’m really proud of you for today,” Hawlucha’s voice was weak, he tried to sound humble, but when Noivern let out a squawk, that was like his way of laughing, Hawlucha didn’t help but notice his body stiffen.

“Aw come on, it was nothing!”

 _Nothing? Where was that humble attitude when you were a Noibat_? He felt angry all of a sudden, like the kid he raised from an egg wasn’t there anymore. He was towering over him, the awesome power used to take down a legendary – “You did good kid,” Hawlucha forced a smile, and then turned, he was hoping to get out of there. Meditate or something. Something to calm him down.

“I, I was kinda scared though.” Noivern rubbed his neck with his newly enlarged talon. “But Zapdos is pretty cool for a legendary, he said something about the other legendary birds not being in contact with humans a lot, so that’s why they are a little hostile towards them.”

 _He talked to Zapdos_? Hawlucha blinked. _Since when_? Hawlucha couldn’t help but notice Noivern turn his head to the sky, smiling and trying to find his new friend – friend – where they friends? That was scary. The little Noibat-now-Noivern in such a short amount of time… Respected and friends with a legendary.

“He flies really fast, it was scary, but awesome flying with him!” He grinned, eyes lighting up brighter than the stars. Hawlucha nodded and continued to walk.

“I’m sure it was.”

Noivern blinked, trying to wonder what was so wrong with Hawlucha. The guy was like a brother – sometimes even like a dad. He would scold him for going off too far when he was a Noibat, and even help train him how to fly. Back when he wasn’t a good flier, Hawlucha and Talonflame would kick up more air with their wings and generate fake winds so that way he could ride along with them in the sky.

It was fun then.

But now… Is Hawlucha _jealous_ of Noivern?

“Lucha’ wait-“

“Hey, Noivern – I’ve got some Pokepuffs just for you!” Serena called the dragon-type titled its head, trying not to look too far away from where Hawlucha was, but he couldn’t say no to his human friends. He just huffed out a sigh as he accepted one of the sweet deserts. “That’s weird, I thought Hawlucha was with you just a second ago…”

Noivern growled in response, eyes sad, he darted back over to the tree, where he did catch Hawlucha leaning up against it. His eyes were closed, and he was trying to stay  hidden from the others… Noivern looked into the Pokepuff, wondering if what happened today was truly meant to be. But…

 _Lucha’… What’s wrong? Please… Tell me_. He sighed. Taking a bite, then smiling at its sweetness.

Ash came over and rubbed behind Noivern’s large ears. “It’s good isn’t it?” Noivern chirped in agreement.

“Hey – Hawlucha! You want some!?” The other humans looked over to where their trainer was calling towards, and Hawlucha looked surprised he had found him. But they all knew Ash, he wasn’t stupid. He knew when their Pokemon were feeling down. Ash grabbed the Pokepuff and began to walk over to the bird, but he simply huffed and walked off. “Hey – Lucha.”

They all stood frozen. Noivern blinked, realizing what had just happened.

“Talonflame,” He growled, that was what the humans could make out of it, anyway. “Please tell me this isn’t going to be an ongoing thing.”

The human’s didn’t seem to be paying attention, they too were just shocked at why Hawlucha just upped and left. He usually was so happy during times like this. Talonflame sighed and nodded, extending a wing around Noivern. It was warm. Like when he was a Noibat and first hatched, it reminded him of that.

“I don’t know, kiddo. But whenever he gets over it, we’ll all be there for him.” The Phoenix smiled, Pikachu looked up at and gripped his fists, nodding. The other Pokemon turned, looking determined to help their fallen brother.

“Don’t worry Noivern!” Ash adjusted his cap, it was almost like he could understand them the entire time. “Once we win our 8th badge, we’ll be able to enter the League, and we’re gonna win for sure this time!” They all cheered, but Noivern still looked onward with concern.

Ash wrapped an arm around Noivern, grinning. “I’ll make sure Hawlucha’s better until then. Whatever he’s going through, just trust me.” The others chirped, receiving firm nods and pets from the other humans.

It’ll be okay. After all, he’s failed Hawlucha way more.

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork done by http://pksp-guest.tumblr.com/


End file.
